


Stars

by Ashery24



Series: Kuron's oneshots for post S6 [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: “Ryou had always wanted to navigate among the stars.“





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I publish 2X1 due to my absence and because this is short

Ryou had always wanted to navigate among the stars. It was a wish he had had before he even got the memories of Shiro.

He looked up at the sky and imagined thousands of miles from the hell he lived in. He imagined himself in the immense universe, surrounded by thousands of stars. 

Now he was a Paladin of Voltron, a protector of those stars that had always fascinated him.

Ryou smiled, happy, putting on his silver armor.

Silver as the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow more


End file.
